When He Lost
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: What would happen in the final battle if Harry Potter was killed?


**When He Lost**

"Are you ready to die, Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

"I should be asking you that question, Harry Potter. But I guess I should change the question. Are you ready for your one true love to die?" Voldemort asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Once I have dealt with you, I will deal with your friends" Voldemort spat. Harry recoiled a little bit before recovering.

"Believe me, Tom Riddle. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me" Harry vowed. The two mortal enemies were circling each other, wands ready. It was time for the end.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort and Harry both screamed at the same second. The two green jets met in the center of the hall and flames erupted from the middle.

"Do nothing, he's mine to finish!" Voldemort ordered when Death Eaters.

"Everyone, cast shields around me and Voldemort!" Harry ordered to everyone around him. Ron and Hermione began casting shields, as did Ginny and Neville. The teachers were also casting shields and some of the Death Eaters were.

It was obvious that both Harry and Voldemort were having trouble holding their spell. The flames that were erupting from the collision of the jets were beginning to surround. The flames were beginning to resemble Fiendfyre. They were beginning to make up most of the circle that Harry and Voldemort were dueling in, but they didn't get to the wizards or escape the circle of shields.

Suddenly, the beams compressed into just a small sphere of energy before it exploded in the middle of the great hall. The shields surrounding them were unable to hold Harry and Voldemort. The two wizards flew into the stone walls faster than the Hogwarts Express ever could have moved.

Their heads crashed into the wall and they fell to the ground. Voldemort was dead, Harry was breathing, but his breath was faint.

Harry's 5 closest living friends ran to him and kneeled down around him. They felt the slim pulse and it seemed like Neville knew Harry would die.

"Harry?" Ron asked softly. Harry opened his eyes and gave his friends a weak smile.

"Somehow, I always knew it would end like this" Harry said. Nobody spoke; they just sat around Harry, knowing he was going to die. Hermione was in Ron's arms and Luna was in Neville's, but Ginny was alone. She couldn't help it anymore. She reached out and took Harry's hand. He opened his eyes and looked up at her face. Her face was drenched with tears.

Using his remaining strength, Harry pulled himself into a sitting position and he pulled Ginny into the most passionate kiss anybody had ever seen. His last words were only a whisper to Ginny, but everyone knew what he said.

"I'm sorry, I love you" Harry whispered before he fell back down, flat on his back. Neville reached down to check his pulse, and he shook his head. At that sad detail, Ginny absolutely lost it. She fell into Harry, crying profusely into his chest. Nobody could pull her away from Harry. She refused to let him go.

When her tear ducts had finally dried up, she looked up to see Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna all next to her.

"Ginny, you need to come with us. Harry left us all something in his will" Ron said gently.

"I won't leave him" Ginny said, her voice cracking.

"You have to, Minister Kingsley needs to speak with us now" Hermione told her softly. Reluctantly, Ginny stood up, still not wanting to leave Harry.

The five teenagers walked together up to the Headmaster's Office where McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley waited.

"Now, I know you don't want to be here, but Harry left you some things" McGonagall said.

"First off, Harry asked that the money in his vault at Gringotts to be split evenly between all of you" Kinglsey told them.

"Neville Longbottom, Harry has left you his house at Number 12 Grimmauld Place" Kingsley said.

"Why would he give me his house?" Neville asked, gazing down at the deed that Kingsley handed him.

"Luna Lovegood, Harry has left you with his invisibility cloak" Kingsley told her.

"His invisibility cloak, I cant believe it" Luna whispered.

"Ronald Weasley, Harry has left you his broom" Kingsley said.

"Harry's giving me his Firebolt? I can't believe it!" Ron said.

"Hermione Granger, Harry has left you with his elf, Kreacher" Kingsley said.

"Why would Harry give me Kreacher, unless he knew that I would set him free" Hermione said, smiling slightly.

"Ginny Weasley, Harry has left you this" Kingsley said, handing Ginny a small box.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, I can't open it" Kingsley said.

"Our guess is that Harry put a spell on it that makes it impossible for anybody to open except for you" McGonagall told her. Ginny gulped and she opened it. The small box opened easily for her and she saw a ring in it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Neville asked.

"I think it is" Hermione whispered. Ginny took it out of the box and she looked at the inscription.

"What does it say, Ginny?" Ron asked. She didn't reply, but a tear ran down her face. Luna looked over in shock at Ginny's ring.

"That is so sweet" Luna whispered.

"What does it say?" Neville asked.

"I will love you till the end of time" Ginny said, tears flowing freely down her face. Normally somebody would have comforted her at this time, but nobody wanted to get in her way, especially when she is so heartbroken about Harry. She got up to leave but Kingsley stopped her.

"There is one more thing" Kingsley said. Ginny sat back down and Kingsley took out a letter and handed it to Ginny.

"This is for all of you" McGonagall said. All 5 young fighters gathered around the letter and looked down at it. It was obviously from Harry, and directed toward all of them. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, wondering when Harry would have had a chance to write it, but they just let it go when they started reading.

_Dear Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna,_

_If you are all reading this, then I did not survive the final battle with Tom. Some of you may be wondering when I had a chance to write this letter. It was after we broke out of the Malfoy Manor. After Dobby's death, I took some time alone and I wrote this letter. I kept it with me until we got to Hogwarts and then I gave it to Professor McGonagall, and I told her to give this to you all if I didn't survive the final battle. I didn't want to leave this world without taking him with me, and I did that to ensure a world without a war for all of you. I need you all to promise me that you will move on without me. Don't forget about me, but I want you to go on with your lives, and tell everybody else to move on. But there are some things that I need to thank all of you for before we say our final goodbye._

_First off, I want to talk to Neville and Luna. Luna, I want you to keep being yourself, don't ever let anybody get you down. Neville, I want you to continue searching for a career in Herbology. I know how much you love it and I really hope you make a living of it. I know how much you love it. I just wanted to thank you for what you have done over the years. You helped save the Wizarding World by killing Voldemort's snake and for standing up to the Carrows. You are truly a hero and I know that you will take good care of Luna. I can tell that you two love each other. I'm sorry, that I couldn't be there for your wedding and to be your friends when you spend the rest of your lives together, but what I did tonight was the best for the Wizarding World._

_Next up is Ron and Hermione. You two are the only people who came with me to search for the horcruxes. This time last year, I never would have thought that you would have come with me to find all of them. I also never thought that you two would have FINALLY realized how perfect you guys are for each other. As I write this, I really hope you never have to read this, but I am very sad that I will never get to see you two make your vows. I can't believe it took you so long to realize it, but you could have picked a better time than when we were about to finish the battle! I guess I shouldn't complain, but congratulations._

_And now, I direct this part of the letter to Ginny. You are the one woman I have ever loved. All I want is for you to be happy. I wish it didn't have to end this way, but I did love you forever. Sometimes when I was away with Ron and Hermione, I would lay awake at night just looking at your dot on the Marauder's Map. I know that sounds corny but I couldn't help myself. I missed you so much while I was away. I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye to you, but I knew that if I did, you wouldn't let me go. Well, I wish we could have had some time together before the end, but sadly it was not to be. I promise that I will wait for you when it is finally time for us to be together. But even though I say that, I want you to do anything to be happy, and if that means letting me go, then do that. All I want is for you to be happy. But if you don't believe how much I missed you when I was away looking for the horcruxes then just ask Hermione. She was spying on me a lot. Ginny, you are the only woman I have ever loved and I meant what I said on the ring._

_Well, I guess this is it then. Do me a favor and stick together, all of you. Be happy and take care of each other. At least try to keep Dumbledore's Army alive and train the younger generations. You are the best friends that I could have ever wished for and I thank you all for the memories._

_Harry Potter_

There were tears in the eyes of all 5 of Harry's friends when they finished the letter. they left the office and went back to the Gryffindor common room without another word.

* * *

><p>The next day at Harry's funeral, there was a larger turnout than at Dumbledore's. Ginny, however, was not listening to what was being said about Harry. She was crying silently, with Neville and Luna to one side of her and Hermione and Ron to the other side.<p>

A few of her former boyfriends had tried to get back together with her in the past day, but she would have none of it. She would have traded anything to get back with Harry.

At last, when it was time for everybody to walk by to say goodbye to Harry, she finally spoke. But it still wasn't until she was right next to Harry. She took his hand and tried to hold her tears in.

"Harry, nobody has ever affected me like you have. I don't want to say goodbye, but I have to. I just want to tell you that when I join you in the world beyond, I want you to know that I have not moved on from you. I never have, and I never will. I love you, Harry Potter; I will love you until the end of time" Ginny said. Then, she finally turned away from Harry, at least until they get the chance to meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, a little sad fic about Harry and Ginny. I know this story is probably way overdone, but I just wanted to try my hand at it. Well, I hope you liked it. If you have requests for future stories, just review on any of my stories and tell me.<strong>


End file.
